The Love Of An Enemy
by pyropixiepenguin
Summary: Joey misses his sister dearly. But his father refuses to let him see her. Add in Peagsus's need for love and Seto's discovry of love yaoi


Pixie Penguin- Ok I take the blame it is my fault. I am starting another fic. If you read either of my two other multichapter fanfics, you should know that I am working on the 4th chapter for the little watcher and have not yet started the second one for magik sands because I thought no one liked it because no one commentd

But anyway I already have a second chapter written for this story, so just tell me what you think of it

Chapter 1- Dreaming of Reality

He watched as once again the car pulled away as his sister screamed out for him.

"Please save me!" He tried to reach out for her, but it was too late. He collapsed in the middle of that street watching the retreating car with tears in his eyes.

"Come back Serenity." He whispered. "I wish I could have seen you one last time…"

He heard an older version of a much too familiar voice. He looked up to find his sister, but Serenity was no where to be found, yet still the voice continued.

"You could have saved me, you could have stopped mommy from taking me away" He felt guilt build up as tears flooded his cheeks.

"It's too late now. We will never be together again."

Joey jumped up from his old tattered pillow, his sister's voice still fresh in his mind. It was all a dream. Joey gripped his sheets in his hands. A dream that haunted Joey way too often. He rolled over and peeked at the clock Yugi had given him for his birthday so he would stop being late all the time. It read five AM which meant Joey could still get a few hours more sleep in before he had to leave for school, but somehow he knew, he wouldn't get anymore shut eye with his sister haunting his dreams.

Sleepily, Joey pulled himself out of bed and into the bathroom. He groaned at the site of a slowly healing cut on his lower lip and a soon to be black eye. He never much cared about his appearance, but from the looks of his face, he knew his friends would ask questions. See Joey had wanted very much to go and visit his little sister Serenity, but when he asked his father for permission, his dad snapped and threw a few punches. Joey sighed and dragged himself into the shower. He should have known better then to ask his father. He knew his dad hated his mother so much for leaving him, but Joey still didn't understand why he could just go and see Serenity, but he wouldn't ask his father ever again. He didn't want to revisit last night's episode.

FLASHBACK

"You want to WHAT?" Mr. Wheeler's face was very red and he seemed to spit out the words at his son.

"I… I want to go see Serenity." Joey stuttered a bit. He didn't usually make his father this mad. "She is my sister. I haven't… I haven't even seen her since..."

Mr. Wheeler backhanded Joey right across the face. "And you won't be seeing her or that wretch for a long long time."

"Don't talk about my mother that way!" Joey growled, finding his courage to stand up to his father. "She wouldn't have never left if it weren't for you."

Mr. Wheeler's eyes burned with anger. He grabbed Joey and shook him as a low growl flew out his throat. He punched Joey in the face hard. Joey let out a whimper of pain as his father hit him over and over.

"You won't ever see your sister again." He dropped Joey to the floor and left him there slamming the front door behind him.

END FLASHBACK

Joey sighed at the warm water washed over his aching body and face. Oh how much he missed his little sister. Why couldn't his mother have taken him too? Now he was stuck here in this crappy rundown apartment with his in great need of anger management father. Oh well it couldn't get much worse right?

Little did Joey know that it could get worse. Much worse. As Serenity's condition worsened, her eyesight became worse and worse. And up in the high towers of Pegasus's mansion, the white-haired little rich freak was taking a liking to this little sick girl. Too much of a liking in fact.

"So Joey boy's little sister is quite the little beauty, though not as nice as my Cecelia. Maybe I could interest her in a stay at on my island." Pegasus grinned an evil grin. "Crochet! Get me a helicopter at once. I need to pick a new guest"

"Yes sir Mr. Pegasus." Crochet answered before scurrying off. "And so my fun will begin" Pegasus said with a grin.

Pixie Penguin- hope you like it!


End file.
